Chapter 117
September 4th: Part 16 (9月4日(16), Kugatsu Yokka (16)) is the 117th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Pakunoda, arriving at Lingon Airport, is told by Kurapika to enter the dirigible located at the 3rd landing strip. When she enters the aircraft Kurapika, Melody, and a chained up Chrollo are waiting for her. Kurapika asks if she's the real Pakunoda, using Melody's ability to see if she's lying, he learns she's telling the truth when she says she is. As the aircraft takes off, Kurapika says he'll assign Pakunoda and Chrollo both two conditions, that they must follow if she wants her boss released. While Kurapika activates his Judgment Chain, Chrollo thinks about Pakunoda and if she'll find Kurapika's flaw. Starting with Chrollo's conditions, the first is forbidding the use of Nen. When thinking of the second condition, Kurapika then begins to review his decisions. He thought that destroying the Phantom Troupe's "brain" would disband the group. He remembers what Chrollo said about the "Spider" still being able to move even with its head crushed. Kurapika becoming unsure if this is the only choice he has or if there are other possibilities, comes to the conclusion that there isn't one. He decides that his top priority is the get Gon and Killua back, not wanting to lose one of his comrades again, he remembers Pairo. Kurapika sets Chrollo's second condition, he must cut every connection to the Phantom Troupe and its members. Kurapika says these are the conditions and asks if Pakunoda agrees to them, which she does. Chrollo becomes shocked as the Judgment Chain pierces his body and surrounds his heart. Now beginning to set Pakunoda's conditions, Kurapika wants Gon and Killua released before midnight, the details will be explained later. The second condition is that she can't release any information about him to her comrades, she agrees to both conditions. Kurapika then pierces her with his Judgment Chain. Kurapika then asks if Melody could detect if someone was under any form of Manipulation Nen. Melody says that she can, but since she's only heard Killua's heartbeat, she's unsure if she could detect that in Gon. Kurapika, who is fine with that, heads over to Pakunoda to discuss the exchange. While Kurapika talks with Pakunoda, Melody thinks about how his heartbeat is contradicting everything he's seeing. If the Phantom Troupe is as heartless as he first thought, this sort of exchange would never work. Melody may not understand what they did in the past, but this one woman is trying her best to take on all of Kurapika's hate. Even though the Phantom Troupe follows firm rules assigned by the boss, this woman is different, that's why she came alone so she can make this work. Melody doesn't understand how Kurapika hasn't seen that yet. Kurapika then tells Pakunoda to go back to her comrades, she will then return with Gon and Killua before midnight, and not tell the rest of the Phantom Troupe where she's going. Now that the negotiations are done, Pakunoda requests to be brought back to the airport. Kurapika wonders why she hasn't asked him anything if she knows who he is why isn't she afraid or at least uncertain of the situation. Kurapika asks if she really believes he'll release their boss, she responds yes otherwise he'd never ask such a thing. Finally, back at the hideout, Pakunoda tells the rest of the Troupe about the situation, except Nobunaga who is still unconscious. Phinks, who finds his conditions unreasonable, asks Pakunoda for the "Chain User"'s location. Phinks says they could easily kill these kids and then go and kill the "Chain User" as well. Machi interrupts him and says that isn't a good idea. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_117 ru:Главы_Арки_Пауков Category:Volume 13 Category:Yorknew City arc